


This Right Here is a Twisted Paradise

by reliablyimperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Officer!Harry, Smut, i love this so much, larry stylinson - Freeform, secret, this was simply an excuse to write officer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy? Will you tell me a story?"<br/>"Of course, princess. What story do you want to hear?"<br/>"Will you tell me how you and Papa fell in love?"</p><p>Harry is thrown back six years when his daughter asks him for a story. To them, this is a paradise, but they had to get past a few challenges for it to be paradise. The ups, the downs, and the secret. But...what is the secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys!  
> This is my new book. The title is from MKTO American Dream. Love that song! It took me a while to find a title for this. But I did (obviously!) and now I'm posting it! Be kind. This is my baby. It's eight parts. Yes, it's finished, so I'll probably upload it once a week or so, depending on the feedback I get. This is edited, but let me know if you see any mistakes.  
> Love you guys.  
> Enjoy!

Prologue

 

My eyes cracked open as my alarm went off and I groaned, hitting the snooze button and letting my eyes slip closed once again.

"Wake up, lazy butt." I heard a cheery voice say.

I mumbled something unintelligible into my pillow and rolled onto my back, looking up at Louis.

"Hey." I smiled sleepily up at him.

"Morning, H." He said. "I've got a surprise for you!" He grinned.

"Please tell me you didn't feed Dash again!" I groaned.

Last time Louis had tried to help me get ready, he fed my dog, Dash. He had fed him almost twice as much as he normally got fed and he was sluggish and miserable for the whole day.

"No!" He said, huffing.

"Alright. What's my surprise?" I asked, moving my arm behind my head.

He followed the movement with his eyes, his mouth slightly opened, and I found his line of sight to my bicep.

I teasingly flexed my arm, moaning softly as I smirked and I saw his eyes dilate slightly.

"You're staring." I chuckled.

He snapped out of his trance and I laughed.

"Ass." He grumbled.

"So what'd you do?" I probed.

"I made you breakfast!" He grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Aw. Thanks, Lou. What'd you make me?" I asked.

"Pancakes." He said.

"Alright. Bring em in!" I laughed.

He scurried out of the room and came back in with a tray and a mug of tea.

"Mmm." I hummed, immediately taking the tea from him.

I sipped at it and sighed contentedly.

"Perfect." I mumbled.

"I'm getting better at it." He said shyly.

"C'mon. We're gonna share my pancakes." I said.

He nodded and settled next to me on the bed. I pushed it closer to him and cut up a pancake, forking it into my mouth. The taste flooded into my mouth and I coughed violently.

"Are you okay?!" Louis asked worriedly, patting my back.

"No. Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm fine. I promise." I sputtered.

"Are they awful?" He asked softly, his face falling.

"No!" I lied quickly.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Really. They're amazing." I said as I shovelled another forkful into my mouth, not choking on the disgusting texture this time. I couldn't bear to tell him how awful they were when he had such a huge grin on his face. He was too cute for words and I couldn't be the one to make that go away.

He cut up a bite too and, after placing it in his mouth, had the same reaction as I did.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. "These are awful!"

"No, Lou. They're wonderful." I tried to convince him.

"Don't lie. They're terrible." He sighed, placing his fork down sadly.

"Lou." I said softly. "Thank you for making breakfast for me." I said.

"But it's gross!" He whined.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts. And you made my tea perfectly." I pointed out.

"I can't have you upstaging me in the kitchen." I said, trying to get him to laugh.

"Fine fine. But I'm expecting a good breakfast now." He grinned cheekily.

I sighed and stood up, forgetting I had fallen asleep naked. Louis stared as I stood up and I smirked, moving over to him He backed up until he was against the wall and I crowded up in his space, holding onto his hips possessively. I leaned in to him real close, letting my breath fan over his neck and he whined, tilting his head back so I saw more of his neck.

"God, you're such a tease." I groaned.

"Me?!" He exclaimed. "What about you?!"

"Oh I am too. I just wanted to let you know that you're a tease too." I smirked.

I turned away, leaving Louis flustered and at a loss for words, and pulled on a pair of boxers, smiling to myself as I saw Louis staring when I stood up.

"Staring at my ass now, Tomlinson?" I asked. He nodded wordlessly and I walked up to him again, getting into his space.

"Just remember...I top." I whispered, licking the shell of his ear before I backed off completely and walked out of the room.

I laughed to myself and put myself to work, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen that Louis left. I swiftly put everything in the sink to soak and got out everything I needed to make a new batch of pancakes.

After mixing all the ingredients well, I spooned them into the pan I had heated up and waited until it was time to flip. As I saw the bubbles appearing around the edges, I picked up my spatula and flipped the pancake, adding more batter for a second pancake. I repeated this until all the batter was gone and I flipped them onto a plate next to the pan. A few minutes after I finished, Louis came down with flushed cheeks and shiny skin.

"Awww. Without me?" I pouted.

"Bad boys don't get prizes." He winked.

"Bite me." I said, rolling my eyes as I turned back to the pancakes.

I felt a sharp pain at my shoulder and I yelped, jumping away from Louis as my boxers tightened a bit.

"I was kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Oops." He shrugged, taking a plate and piling on a few pancakes.

I sighed and wet a paper towel for him, already knowing he was going to get syrup somewhere on him.

I was right. For not five minutes later, I look up to see syrup dribbling down his chin.

"Lou." I smirked, pointing to his chin and handing him the napkin.

He wiped around his chin, but missed the syrup and I laughed.

"No. It's right...there." I said, motioning to the bottom of his chin 

He tried again, missing, and I sighed.

"Give it." I said, shuffling over so I was next to him.

He handed me the towel and I wiped of his chin carefully, looking at his eyes.

"Um..." I cleared my throat awkwardly and moved away. "It's gone."

"Thanks." He said softly.

We sat in an awkward silence until Louis spoke up.

"What time are you headed off to work?" He asked.

"I should leave soon. Wanna call Dash in from outside?" I asked.

He nodded and stood up from the table, walked over to the door, and slipped outside I let out a breath and pushed my chair back from the table.

Just as I put on my boot, I heard Louis' voice downstairs with the dog.

"Where's Harry?" He was asking in his higher pitched dog voice.

I heard one bark and about ten seconds later, Dash was running up the stairs into the room.

"Hey, buddy!" I greeted, scratching his ears. "You ready for work?"

He was looking up at me, panting with excitement as he danced in place. He got too excited, needing to move, and he darted off. I laughed at my crazy dog and followed him down, grabbing my wallet and keys.

"I'll see you later." I told Louis.

"What time are you off?" He asked.

"I think five. Or five thirty. So I'll make dinner." I said.

"Alright, bye. I lo-" He cut himself off and my heart fluttered. Had he been about to say what I thought? "I will see you later." He said.

I nodded and called Dash, making my way out to my car. I opened the door for Dash and let him get in before I got in behind the wheel.

As usual, Dash put his paws on the armrest on the door, moving them around until he pressed the button, making his window roll down.

 

I pulled into the lot at headquarters and parked, grabbing everything I'd need and letting Dash out. After I clocked in, I brought Dash back to the kennels and put my stuff on my desk for later.

There was a note on my desk that I saw and I picked it up.

"Meeting in the board room at 10:00 am sharp. -Liam"

I nodded to myself and checked my watch. Seeing it was 9:50, I told Dash I'd be back and walked out of my office to the board room.

 

"Everyone is fully aware about the gang of drug dealers located in the alley off of Clark and David?" The chief asked at promptly 10:00 am.

We all nodded our heads and he proceeded.

"Our inside ear, Horan, has gotten some information about the gang and when they meet. All the members of the gang are meeting at Clark and David at two pm Friday. We will need to leave before then in order to get into position to raid them." He explained.

"We don't have any physical descriptions of the leader, but we know he is extremely smart and evasive. He has been living under our noses for years."

"So, everyone, every agent, listen to this: no one needs to come in before noon Friday. Everyone sleep in and rest up." He said. We all cheered and as we heard the news and chief laughed, signalling for us to get quiet.

"My hope is to capture the leader of the group during the bust. That needs to be the top goal. Styles and Dash. That's your job." He said. I nodded, slightly nervous to be getting such an important job.

"Remember, no one before noon. Dismissed." He said, waving us out.

I stood and made my way back to my office, changing clothes on the way for my hand-to-hand combat class.

 

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and pushed my bandana back up to push my hair off my forehead, panting as I got to my feet to face my next opponent. We both got into our padded gear and stood in front of each other.

My eyes narrowed onto my target, Liam Payne. He was a SWAT agent.

As he was faced off to me, I noticed he leans more to his right side. His body was turned at an angle with his right arm further towards me.

Knowing his weakness, I made my attack.

I feigned right and once his weight was on that foot, I pulled back and gave him two quick punches to his left side. I darted back before he could retaliate and watched him closely. He lunged towards me and I blocked his hand, throwing a left handed jab into his ribs. He let out an "oof!" and retreated back. We were both panting slightly, tired from all the previous fights we've been in.

I saw him dart to the right and I moved left to block him, not expecting him to spin on his toes and get behind me. He locked his arm around my neck, effectively putting me in a head lock. However, unbeknownst to Liam, I had been waiting for someone to do this.

I pushed back against his hips and caught him off guard before I grabbed the arm wrapped around my neck and bent forward quickly. He squawked in surprise and landed on his back in front of me.

Before he could react, I was on top of him, pinning him to the mat. He tapped out and I let out a breath, relaxing my tensed muscles.

 

The water flowed out from the shower head and I stepped underneath the cool spray. I washed the sweat off my body and face quickly and stepped out so the next person could get in. I pulled on my uniform, only feeling a little cleaner, but I'd wait until I got home to really shower.

 

I ran over some field commands with Dash for a refresher for tomorrow. After that, I shut all the lights off and we did it again in the dark. I saw Dash getting antsy, pawing and scratching at the ground.

"You miss Lou?" I asked him.

I smiled and went to go clock out so I could take him home.

 

As I walked down the rows of kennels to get Dash after clocking out, I ran into Niall.

"Hey, mate. How are you?" I asked.

He changed courses to walk with me and answered.

"I'm pretty good. Tired. But who isn't these days?" He asked. His Irish accent was thicker, proving how tired he was.

"Go home and get some sleep then!" I said, opening the door to the yard were Dash stays during the day.

"Gotta wait for Liam to get off. We only brought his car today." He said.

"I'll drop you off." I offered.

"Would you really?" He asked, a grin lighting up his face.

"Of course." I chuckled.

"Thanks, man! I'll go let Liam know." He smiled.

"Meet me by my car. I just have to run and get my things from my office and I'll be out there." I said.

He nodded and jogged off to find Liam.

 

I was leaning against the door of my car, Dash sitting patiently beside me. I saw Niall walking out and I waved my hand to get his attention. Once he saw me, he jogged over and gave Dash a scratch behind his ears.

"Dash." I called, opening the back door. He jumped in and I closed the door, letting Niall sit in the front.

"Thanks for taking me home, Harry." Niall said.

"It's not a problem, mate. You don't live too far from me so I don't mind." I said.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Dash staring at Niall.

"I don't think Dash likes that you took his seat though." I laughed.

He glanced back and laughed with me.

"Is this his seat?" He asked.

"Yeah. And he knows how to roll his window down." I bragged.

I bragged on Dash every chance I got. He is such a smart dog and I'm the one who trained him, so it makes me feel great when I get a compliment on him or any of the dogs I train.

 

Once I dropped Niall off at his house, Dash got back in the front seat with me, instantly moving to roll down his window. I reached my hand over and stroked his fur.

"Guess what day it is." I told Dash.

He wagged his tail happily. (It's not hump day.) Today was bath day, and did my dog love his baths.

 

Once home, I went to start his bath water. I found that Louis wasn't home but decided to start bathing Dash without him. I stripped off my shirt and called for Dash, smiling as he jumped into the tub on his own. I got his fur wet and grabbed the dog shampoo before squeezing a liberal amount over his neck and back.

After lathering him, I let it sit for a few minutes while I played around and spiked up his hair.

When I was ready to rinse it out, I drained the tub and filled it a bit with clean water, rinsing all the suds out of his fur. He jumped out and I towel dried him a bit, just so he wouldn't drip all over the house and let him go About that time, Louis came home. He skirted around me, getting into the shower quickly. As he brushed past me, I noticed a peculiar smell. It was a musky, dirt like smell.

I started dinner while I waited on him and by the time he was out and dressed, it was finished. I served the spaghetti and meatballs and sat down at the table.

"How was your day?" I asked Louis.

"It was good. I'm so tired though." He yawned.

"You'll sleep good tonight then." I said. "Oh, speaking of sleep, chief said I don't have to go in until noon the day after tomorrow. Wants us to rest up for a big drug break Friday." I told him. He nodded along as I talked, his eyelids drooping.

We finished our dinner and after I got his help to clean up a bit, I saw him yawning.

"Alright. Up to bed. C'mon." I said, guiding him up the stairs.

"Okay." He mumbled.

I stripped him down to his boxers and did the same to myself before getting him in bed, curling up on my side of the bed.

"Night, Lou." I whispered.

My only response was a gentle snore and I decided to risk it.

I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his hair, smiling to myself.


	2. Chapter One-Evading My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning, there IS a bit of sexual content in this chapter. Nothing horrible, but don’t read it if you don't want to.  
> So for the first time ever, I have actual chapter titles. Haha. Please comment. Let me know what you think and spread the word! I swear it gets better (;
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Evading My Love

 

 

I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face as I turned yet another page in the file. I hated desk work. I would much rather be out in the fresh air, chasing criminals.

I pushed my desk chair back, making the awful noise with the legs.

I heard someone call my name and I smirked. Everyone hated when I did that.

"Will you be ready to go in thirty?" Chief asked as he walked into my office.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Good. Go ahead and start suiting up. We need to get there in time." He said.

I nodded and stretched out my back before walking down to the locker room.

I carefully keyed in my lock combination. And opened the door, pulling out my boots, knife, belt, and vest.

I pulled off my other shoes and tied up my combat boots, making sure they were tight. The belt went around my waist with my emergency handgun clipped to it, along with my badge.

I bent down and secured my knife to my ankle holder and tucked my pants over it, making it look inconspicuous.

As I pulled the vest that read "K-9 UNIT" over my head, more people walked into the locker room to get ready.

I tightened the straps around my ribs and over my shoulders, making sure it covered what it needed to.

Once I was all ready and had double checked everything, I walked out to the kennels.

 

I took a deep breath as we entered the dark alley. All I heard is the quiet click of Dash's nails on the ground. My boots hardly made a sound as I made my way stealthily through the shadows.

I heard Dash let out a low growl and I clicked my tongue once, making him go silent instantly.

I can feel the presence of the rest of my team behind me, along with a few other SWAT agents. They're following Dash and me as we follow a trail.

I tap the toe of my boot twice on the ground and we stop. I can see the silhouette of Dash's ears pricking while he holds his tail high, and he starts shifting his weight on his paws like he does when he's excited to go home.

I hummed low in my throat, his signal to proceed, and he hesitated.

I bumped him with my knee and he walked forward, his tail slightly lowered.

I furrowed my eyebrows at his odd behaviour and followed him.

I heard voices and I held up my hand, hearing the soft steps cease.

I tapped my ear twice, and held up a hand as I walked forward, signing to Dash to follow.

He crept up to the corner with me and I took out my scope, positioning it so I could see around the wall.

I saw many figures, some at tables made with various articles of trash, others standing by the walls. All of them had some form of drug in their hand.

I found what looked to be the leader and signalled for the rest of the team to proceed to their positions.

I waited as the team shifted into position and when I heard my earpiece crackle in my ear, I knew it was okay to proceed.

"This is the police! We have you surrounded! Everyone in the area, get on your knees with your hands on your head!" I commanded, bringing the deeper, more authoritative tone to my voice.

A handful of people did as commanded, giving up on the spot, knowing they could never out run us in their state.

Most of them, however, turned and fled. The remaining few, including the leader, pulled out weapons of their own.

I saw the leader start to edge their way to the right of the group and then he disappeared.

"Stop!" I heard the chief shout at the armed enemies.

I skirted to the edge of the area, sneaking around to where I had watched the leader melt into the shadows.

I whistled for Dash and he bounded over to my side.

"Sniff." I commanded.

He set his nose near the ground and as he started sniffing, I saw his tail start to wag.

Confused, but still alert with my gun poised to shoot if needed, I followed him.

We padded silently down a winding tunnel. I would've never found this place unless I had followed the leader.

As I fully entered the tunnel I was met with a familiar smell. It smelled like dirt. I recognised it, but I couldn't place where I knew it from.

Dash started whining, scratching and pawing at the ground.

"Styles!" A voice bellowed over my earpiece, making me jump.

"Copy." I said lowly.

"We've got about seven people. They can't be over twenty. Ridiculous." My friend and SWAT partner, Liam said incredulously.

"They start younger and younger every year, mate." I said. "I followed the leader down a tunnel, but I think I lost him." I sighed.

"Alright, chief, report back then. We'll be called back again sooner or later. Depends on how long it takes Niall to get another date out of them." He smiled.

Niall was our ears. We got him on the inside, which is how we knew where and when they would meet today. He pretended to be a druggie, buying drugs and bringing them back to headquarters so we could process them.

Niall was also Liam's fiancé. Only close friends and family knew about it. Not everyone at work knew because of the fact that they were gay. But everyone knew just how close they were from the care they showed to each other.

Niall hadn't been able to get away with the drugs one time and had to take them on the spot. Having told Liam through an earpiece, Liam had driven down to find him once he staggered out of the meeting.

Liam had gathered up the blonde in his arms and promptly taken him home to sleep off the effects of the drug.

"I'll report. See you in a bit." I said, brining myself back to the present.

"Dash, c'mon." I said, calling him.

He whined and looked back down the tunnel as we walked out.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"We're going home soon. Promise." I said, smiling.

His mouth opened as he started panting, and he started wagging his tail happily.

I grinned to myself, loving how well I could read my dog.

 

When we got back to headquarters, I let Dash stay with me since we were leaving soon.

"Liam, where's Niall?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"He ran off with the rest of the group so he wouldn't raise suspicion with them." He said.

"Alright. Tell him I'll see him tomorrow and I'll see you tomorrow as well."

"Alright, tell Lou I said hello." He said politely. I nodded and jogged off to my car, Dash following beside me excitedly as he knew where we were going.

Dash was my dog, but he worked with me as my partner and police dog.

I climbed in my car after letting Dash jump into the passenger seat and I buckled up and pulled out of the parking lot.

I drove in mostly silence, Dash had pressed the window button and rolled down his window so he could put his head out.

I turned the radio on a low volume and sang quietly to myself.

As I pulled into the driveway I share with Lou, Dash started whining again.

"I wonder if he's home, buddy." I said.

My relationship with Louis started off as a friend with benefits thing, but over the last few years, I've noticed how much I really care for him.

I walked up to the door and when I went to unlock it, I noticed it already was.

"Guess who's home, Dash!"

He barked once, happily dancing on his feet.

"Lou?" I called.

"Up here, H!" I heard a voice from upstairs and I smiled.

I walked up to our room and just as I walked in, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips.

"Mmm." I hummed, letting my eyes roam over his wet, tanned flesh.

I walked up to him and pulled him closer to me by his hips.

"You look so hot like that." I said, burying my face in his neck. "God, you smell..." I couldn't finish my sentence because he slammed his lips against mine, making me moan.

I rested my hands on the top of the towel and let it fall to the ground.

"Oops." I laughed smugly.

"Ass." He said, rolling his eyes.

I gripped the base of his spine as I leaned up to my full height, towering over him so he had to tilt his head up to keep kissing me.

I licked into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as I did, and he whined high in his throat.

"You always smell so good when I get home." I groaned, pulling back.

"I take a shower before you get here." He said.

I pressed my face into his neck again and inhaled deeply, moaning at the scent. I took another deep breath and caught a hint of something.

I moved his head to the side and took another breath and it clicked.

"What are you doing?" He giggled.

"You smell like me." I said, wrinkling my nose a bit.

"Sorry?" He said, a bit confused.

"I smell like this tunnel I went in today. We tried to do a huge drug bust and the leader escaped."

His eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked.

"You were careful, right?" He asked softly.

"Always am." I said, kissing his cheek. I froze. I had never done that before.

I saw the blush spreading on his face and I grinned.

"I'm hungry. You ready for dinner?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

He nodded and I called Dash for his dinner.

He skidded into the kitchen as I did and bounded up to Louis, wagging his tail happily as he started pawing at the ground.

Louis knelt down in front of him and I laughed as Dash pressed his forepaws to his shoulders and pushed him onto his back.

"Ah!" He shouted in surprised as Dash licked at his face.

I was leaned against the counter from the force of my laughter.

"Styles!" Louis shrieked. "Call off your dog!"

"Dash. Come." I said through my laughs.

He turned and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Come." I repeated, more sternly this time.

He got off Louis and came and sat obediently beside me, wagging his tail.

Louis sat up, spluttering and wiping at his face.

"You let him attack me?!" He shrieked again.

"C'mon! He missed you! It was cute!" I said.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked.

"I...um...what? Yeah." I stammered.

"I'm just messing." He laughed, standing up and walking up to me.

"But for the record, you're pretty cute too...officer." He said huskily.

I looked into his eyes, seeing his pupils getting bigger and I let my eyes shut.

I felt a hand cup around my half hard cock and I gasped.

"Lou." I whined, pushing my hips into his hand.

"Oh, sorry. You said something about dinner?" He said cheekily, pulling his hand away.

"Louis!" I huffed childishly.

"What? I'm letting you cook dinner!" He chuckled.

"But now I'm hard!" I groaned.

"Try not to get anything in my food." He winked and walked off, moving his hips slightly. I groaned to myself. He's such a tease.

 

As soon as dinner was done, I called Louis down to eat. I had made a breaded chicken dinner with vegetable rice and green beans.

"Smells...exotic." Louis commented as he sat down at the table.

I laughed and spooned some rice onto my plate and sat across from him.

"So how was work?" He asked me, humming as he put a bit of chicken in his mouth.

"It was good. We arrested a few people, but we really need to locate the leader." I sighed.

Louis kept quiet and I knew he didn't know what to say.

"What'd you do while I was gone?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um...I went to the store. Picked up a few things." He shrugged. "Nothing as exciting as you, Mr. K-9." He grinned.

I laughed, taking a bite of food.

The conversation quieted down after that as we ate and I found myself watching Louis.

"You're staring." He said softly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry. You...had a piece of rice on your mouth. It's gone though." I lied quickly.

He nodded and we continued to eat.

I stood up when I finished and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"You go get a shower. I'll get all this." Louis said.

"No, no it's fine." I said.

"No. You cooked. I'll clean. Go shower." He insisted, bumping his hip against mine so I'd move.

I nodded and kissed his hair, pausing as I backed away.

I was overcome with this intense feeling as I watched Louis doing this simple, domestic thing and as I walked out of the kitchen, I realised what it was.

It was love.

I imagined Louis bent over the dishwasher as he loaded in plates and cups, but at the last second, I heard a littler voice call "Papa!" and Louis turned around.

Louis means so much to me. And our relationship is more to me than just sex now. I just don't want to risk what we have if Louis doesn't return them.

I felt myself getting tense as my train of thought got out of hand.

If I told Louis how I really felt and he didn't feel the same, it could ruin everything.

 

The hot water cascading over my skin relaxed me. I must have been in there for a while, because I heard the door open and Louis stepped in behind me, laying his hands over my abs and pulled me backwards against his body.

I melted into him, loving the feel of our skin pressed against each other.

"You take so long in the shower. So I thought I'd come help you out." He hummed.

"That'd be nice." I sighed, closing my eyes.

He said nothing, but I heard the top of a bottle pop open and then I felt his small, warm hands start to massage over my skin.

I groaned at the feeling as he got to my back and he stayed there for a bit, working out some knots.

"I'll do more later, but after we get out." He promised, moving his hands to my front to get my chest and stomach.

He moved his hands down my arms, letting his fingers linger on my biceps.

"You look hot with muscle." He said softly.

I moaned softly as he moved his hands away to squirt more soap into his palms.

I felt his hands run down my legs and then come back to lather up the soap.

He worked from ankle to knee, then stopped, making me whine.

"Lou." I breathed.

He continued to knead the flesh of my legs in his hands and I turned into putty above him.

As he started soaping up the other thigh, I felt a wet heat surround my half hard cock.

I choked on my breath and my eyes flew open, taking in the sight of him on the floor of the shower, his eyes fluttering up at me through his eyelashes.

"Fuck." I swore.

He hummed and my hips stuttered, trying not to fuck into his pretty mouth.

He backed me up until I was against the edge of the shower, and he held my hips against the wall with his strong hands.

He slowly made his way down my length and sucked hard as he pulled up.

My knees almost gave out from under me from the feeling and I let my eyes close.

As he worked me up, I slowly began to feel my thighs start to quiver, and I couldn't help but shift around a bit.

"Faster." I pleaded.

He pulled of until only my tip was in his mouth and he sucked harshly as he wrapped his hand around the rest of me, tugging quickly.

I was making small noises, trying not to be too loud.

"Wanna hear you when you cum." Louis whispered from his place on the floor. "Want the neighbours to know what we are doing right now."

I moaned loudly as my whole body shook and the beginning of my orgasm took over.

 

As I slowly came down from my high, I recognised the feeling of Louis' fingers carding through my hair.

I felt him pour water over my hair and I knew he was rinsing out my conditioner.

"Thanks, Lou." I said sleepily.

"No problem." He said, standing to his feet. "Now, up you get. Let's get you in bed." He said.

I nodded and stood up with him, letting him pull me out and wrap a towel around me so I wouldn't drip water everywhere.

I towel dried my hair and shook it out, deciding to let it air dry.

I went and laid down in bed, not bothering to get dressed.

 

I felt a weight settle on my legs and I sighed as I felt Louis' strong, bony fingers working over my tight muscles.

I felt my eyes drifting closed and just before I fell asleep, Louis got up and covered me.

"I'm gonna pop by the store, do you need anything?" He asked.

"Deodorant." I mumbled.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit." He said.

"Thought you said you went earlier though?" I questioned sleepily.

"Um...I didn't know what you needed so I didn't get everything at once." He said quickly.

I nodded, too sleepy to question him further and I curled up, falling asleep quickly.

 

I don't know how much later it was that Louis got home, but I heard the door open and I felt the bed dip as Louis got in behind me.

I felt his fingers brush through my hair, but I didn't let myself react, liking this feeling too much to risk him knowing I was awake.

"G'night." He whispered softly.

When I didn't respond, I felt the mattress shift and his breath billowed over my skin, raising the hairs on my arms.

I felt soft skin against my cheek and I flushed as I realised he had kissed my cheek.

He settled down about a foot from me, as our "relationship" doesn't include cuddling, and sighed.

I heard his soft snores a few minutes later and I allowed myself to roll over.

I laid there and watched him for a second, watching him sleep peacefully as I watched over.

I carefully got out of bed and went to check on Dash, who slept outside the door every night. He kept watch over both of us so I could have peace of mind at night.

With my line of work, nowhere was safe, and I would do anything to keep Louis out of danger.

"Night, Dash." I breathed.

I heard his tail thump the ground a few times and I smiled, turning around and shutting the door before crawling back into bed beside Louis.


	3. Chapter Two-The Capture

Chapter 2

The Capture

 

 

I heard a small snuffling sound coming from behind me and I smiled, rolling over carefully so as not to disturb the source.

I was met with the adorable sight of Louis, his nose twitching as his hair tickled him.

His eyes were shifting behind his eyelids and his arms were twitching softly. I knew he was dreaming. As he calmed down, I reached my hand up and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Lou. Wake up." I said softly.

"Louis. Time to get up." I said louder.

"Mmm." He mumbled.

"C'mon, sleepy head." I said, running my hands through his hair.

His bleary eyes blinked open and focused over my shoulder.

"Shit! Harry, you're late!" He screeched, moving to get out of bed.

I watched with amusement as he tried to get out of bed too fast and, getting tangled up in the sheets, face planting on the floor.

"Lou?" I said, leaning to peek over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I go in at noon. Remember?" I asked, chuckling softly.

"Oh yeah." His face turned a shade of red and it was incredibly hard not to coo and pinch his cheeks. I had to restrain myself because that is NOT something our relationship involves.

"Come back." I said.

He climbed into bed and I pulled the sheets back over myself, eliminating the chill bumps that had risen in their absence when Louis fell off.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"Hey. My elbow hurts now." He frowned, rubbing the bruised joint.

I rolled my eyes and curled back up, letting my eyes shut.

"Do you want to get some more sleep?" He asked softly.

I only hummed in reply, but I felt him settle back into the mattress.

What I would give to pull him close to me and cuddle him.

I can feel his body heat and he's not touching me at all.

I sighed.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Trying to get comfortable." I lied smoothly.

It wasn't all a lie. I couldn't get comfortable, but I knew if he was to scoot back six inches and press his back against my chest, I would be out like a light.

Those drunken times we went too far and were romantically touching each other, I always woke up spooning him. It was probably the best feeling. I always feel like I'm protecting him from something, but I've never actually had the balls to initiate cuddling while we were sober.

I felt him roll over and I cracked an eye open to look at his peaceful face.

My eyes fluttered shut and, by listening to his even breathing, I was able to fall back into a dreamless slumber.

 

"Harry, your alarm went off." I heard Louis say as he shook my arm.

"Mmm. Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"No, no. Time to get up." He said, shaking me more vigorously.

I groaned and opened my eyes, trying to glare at him but more than likely failing.

"C'mon. Time for work!"

I rolled my eyes but still stood up and got out of bed, hearing the bed shift as he did the same. He followed me into the bathroom as I set about brushing my teeth. Once he left, I relieved myself and then washed my hands, walking downstairs afterwards. I found Louis in the kitchen, hovering over the tea kettle. He spun around as I stood next to him.

"Scared me." He breathed softly.

I chuckled.

"Sorry."

He handed me a mug and I sipped at it, humming.

"Perfect. Thanks."

He took his and exited the kitchen as I pulled out some eggs for breakfast.

I quickly whipped up a couple omelettes for us. Mine included eggs, cheese, ham, peppers, and bacon bits. His hand eggs cheese and ham.

We both sat quietly at the table, munching on our food.

"What are you gonna do while I'm at work?" I asked Louis.

"I'm meeting Lottie in town for some sibling bonding." He did his hands in the air in false excitement and I laughed.

"Don't want to go?" I asked.

"I just want to sleep." He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Why don't you cancel? She'd understand. You need to sleep. Why are you so tired all the time?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"I dunno. Bad dreams I guess." He shrugged it off but I saw in his eyes he was really scared of whatever it was that he has been dreaming about.

After we had both eaten, I went back upstairs to get into my work clothes and boots.

"I'll see you after work, okay?" Louis asked me as I passed him on the stairs.

"Yeah. I'm about to head to work. I'll see you later then." I said.

"Alright. Have fun." He waved me off and I watched as he climbed up the stairs swiftly.

 

I called Dash in and fed him quickly, getting him into the car. I saw Louis come out of the house as I drove down the road, but instead of turning left to go into town, he turned right. I shrugged and drove off, trying to get to work a bit early so I have time to get ready. I climbed out of the car, letting Dash jump out before I closed my door and led him inside. I got him inside the building with the kennels, telling him to stay while I went to get ready.

 

As I was Velcro-ing my vest on, Liam walked in.

"Hey, mate. You ready for today?" He asked.

"Yes I am. But a bit scared to be honest." I said.

"Good." He nodded.

"Why is that good? It could get me killed."

"No. Being scared makes you alert. Panicking can get you killed. There's a difference." He said.

"Do you know who I'm riding with?" I asked.

"Me. You and Dash and Callie are in my car today." He informed me.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit then." I said, walking off.

I walked back to the kennels, calling Dash to me and walking over to a different kennel. Besides Dash, Callie was my favourite squad dog. She had such a fun personality and she learns fast.

"Hey Callie. You ready to go out?" I asked.

She whined and scratched at the bottom of her kennel.

"No. Give me a second and I'll let you out." I said.

She sat back from the gate as I unlocked it and when I opened it, she darted out, licked my pants leg, and went to mess around with Dash. I unlocked the locker that was in here and took out two dog vests. I put the vests on both the dogs and hooked them into their harnesses, keeping the leashes off for now.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go find Liam!" I said.

Callie barked once and sniffed the air, following a scent trail to the ground and started trotting off. I followed her closely and after about five minutes of going through the offices, Callie sat down and barked. Liam came out of the bathroom no more than three seconds later.

"Styles, are you using your dogs to find me?" He chuckled.

"Maybe..." I said slowly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It's practice for them and I don't have to search for a long time." I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and beckoned me to the meeting room.

 

"Alright. I think everyone is here." Chief started. "Styles. Why do you have Callie?" He asked.

"Experience, sir. I think she has been trained well and think she deserves a chance out in the field. If that's okay with you." I said.

"I trust your judgement. Keep her close." I nodded and he continued.

"Alright. Horan here will brief everyone on the meeting for today."

"Alright. As chief said, there is a second meeting today. Styles, I want you to catch that leader." He said.

I nodded seriously. I wanted this so badly.

"So, obviously the leader will be there. I still haven't been able to get his name, but I now know he has brown hair. He's a little on the shorter side. Maybe an inch shorter than me. The meeting is at Clark and David again, and the group that will be there is extremely violent. So everyone be prepared for a fight. This is the biggest turn out that we've been expecting all year so bring plenty of handcuffs." We all chuckled at that and then he returned to being serious.

"Alright guys. I've got to head over there. But give me about ten minutes and then you can follow. I want this to be over with."

We all nodded, wished him luck, and after that, everyone else went to get ready.

When our ten minutes were up, we loaded into the various cars.

Each car was a various shade of grey. Not a police car, so people wouldn't get scared and run, and not a black car, so no one would be suspicious All the cars split up around the block, taking different points to enter from so no one could escape. I was with Liam and my two dogs. I unhooked their leashes and got my gun ready, loaded, and the safety on. I heard some rustling from in front of us and knew we were close to the area the druggies met.

Chief stepped up, his gun raised threateningly, and hollered, "This is the police! You are surrounded. Give yourselves up and you will not be shot."

Same as last time, those too far gone to run dropped to their knees instantly and a few officers, including Liam, ran out to cuff them. Niall was one of the ones dropped and Liam ran right over to him. Their eyes met and Liam softly, but forcefully enough to look like a real arrest, pushed Niall onto his stomach and cuffed his hand behind his back, tugging him up.

I caught movement from the corner of my eyes and as I went to follow, Dash started pawing at the ground. I clicked my tongue and walked toward the man in shadows. Just as I rounded the corner where he was, I saw him disappear into the same tunnel he used last time to get away.

"Not this time." I mumbled.

"Sniff." I commanded my dogs.

Dash looked up at me and whined softly.

"Sniff." I commanded, more sharply.

His tail lowered and he put his nose to the ground, walking slowly. Callie, however, trotted off into the tunnel. I entered with my gun raised, sweeping the walls for any sign of life. I heard Callie start to growl and I tapped to toe of my boot.

"Fetch." I told her.

She shot out, running full speed and bolted right into a small, narrow tunnel I hadn't seen. I heard a startled, pained yell and I started jogging over to her. She had the man pressed against a piece of wall that jutted out slightly.

"This is the SWAT. I am armed with a gun and two attack dogs. I would recommend you not resist."

"Callie. Release." I ordered.

The man stumbled backwards as Callie's jaws unhinged and he stood there with his back to me. A dark blue beanie was covering his head.

"Put your hands on your head and slowly turn around. No sudden movements or the dogs will attack." I told the man.

I saw his hands slowly move towards his head and as I did I noticed they were trembling. Whether from effects of the drugs or fear, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't letting up. His hand settled on top of the beanie and his body slowly started to turn.

Callie growled lowly and he froze.

"Down, girl." I said calmly. When the fur on her hackles slowly flattened, I ordered the man to continue turning.

"Continue."

He slowly continued his turn and, as his face came into the light from my gun, I almost dropped it.

"Lou?" I whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone see that coming?  
> Yes?  
> No?  
> Tell me what you think will happen next? How is Harry gonna react?!  
> Gasp!  
> Comment below! (;  
> Thanks for reading, please take the time to comment!  
> I love you guys!


	4. Chapter Three-Living On a High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the latest chapter my fine readers, by now I hope you'll comment on your own, but just in case, I'll remind you.  
> Don't forget to comment!  
> Hehe.  
> Thanks for reading(;
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3  
Living on a High  
  
  
"Louis?" I repeated, still in shock.  
"Hey, H." He said sheepishly.  
"What the fuck are you doing here Louis?! This is a drug deal!" I asked harshly.  
"I know." He said in a small voice.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a nicer voice.  
"I...I'm uh...ummm..."  
"Lou. Tell me." I said.  
"I'm the leader..." He rushed out in a breath.  
"You're what?" I asked, shocked.  
"I'm the leader. Of the gang." He whispered.  
"Louis!" I exclaimed. "Do you know how bad this is?! This is so dangerous!" I said.  
"I know!" He said. "I've tried to get out of it but I can't. Please trust me. I've tried, H." He said.  
"I'm gonna let you go. But we will talk at home." I said sternly, a promise.  
He hesitated, but nodded.  
"I'll see you at home then." He said.  
"Please. And stay safe." I said, maybe a tad more emotional than needed but I was freaking out on the inside. He is in so much danger doing this. What if someone other than me had come in? He could have been injured. He could have been thrown in jail!  
Or worse.  
He could have been killed. And that thought alone made me pull him to my chest and crush his smaller frame in a hug.  
"Get home. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said.  
"See you in a bit." He whispered.  
I let him go and he turned around and disappeared into the shadows without a sound.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Chief asked me as I exited the tunnel without anything to show for myself.  
"I'm sorry." I said, hanging my head.  
"What happened?" He asked a bit nicer.  
"He hit Dash with something. I checked him out and he seems fine but I didn't want to risk anything and he slipped away." I lied smoothly. I had made up the lie in the time it took to find my way out and it seemed decent enough until I could actually tell everyone the truth. But that would come after I talked at home with Louis.  
"Alright. Let's get back to headquarters." Chief sighed.  
I felt really bad. I let him down, but at the same time, I didn't. I caught the leader- Louis. I still couldn't believe it was Louis. My innocent, sweet little Louis. Leader of a gang of drug dealers.  
"Harry? You okay, mate?" Liam asked as I climes into the car.  
"Yeah." I sighed. "I just can't believe..."  
I cut myself off before I gave up Louis' secret. "Can't believe he got away again." I finished.  
"It's okay. We will get him next time." He said.  
I nodded and rested my head against the window. It felt like hours later by the time we finally pulled into the parking lot. All I wanted to do was go home and talk to Louis. But I had a few things to get done first.  
"Callie!" I called, opening her kennel door.  
She trotted in like the good dog she is and I closed the door behind her after filling her food and water bowls.  
I got Dash on his leash and led him out to the car, letting him jump in before me.  
What was Louis thinking? He should know how dangerous it is to do something like that. And with his housemate working for the SWAT?  
I pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the car, seeing Louis' car Dash pawed at the ground and I finally pieced his strange behaviour together. When he's excited to see Louis, he paws at the ground in anticipation. And that's why he was doing that in the tunnel. He must have smelled Louis and knew he was going to see him!  
That also explains his reluctance to move in on him. He knows he's trained to attack, and he would never want to hurt Louis.  
"Lou?" I called as I opened the front door.  
I didn't hear his respond, but my highly trained ears picked up the sound of running water. Louis was taking a shower. I let Dash outside to play and walked upstairs to our bedroom. I stripped myself of my clothes and grabbed a towel, slipping into the bathroom quietly.  
"Lou?" I called softly to make my presence known.  
"Harry?" Louis' voice was a little hesitant and I sighed. He was nervous.  
"Hey, Lou." I said as I stepped in behind him, instantly feeling the warm water relax me.  
He grabbed my shampoo and I bent down as his fingers carded through my hair.  
"How was your day?" I asked.  
"Good." He said softly.  
I stepped under the water to rinse my hair off and wiped my eyes, looking at him.  
"Please don't do this." I pleaded. "Please don't shut me out."  
"But-" He started.  
"But nothing. I'm not mad. I just want to know why." I told him as I rubbed conditioner through my curls.  
"My dad died in this line of work and they knew about me so they made me join." He said.  
"Why can't you just leave if you don't like it?" I asked.  
"They'd find me. Track me down." He said sadly.  
"Change your name?" I suggested as I rinsed my hair.  
"I've tried. It's a whole lot of trouble. And it takes a long time anyway." He said.  
"We could move? You could quit and we could move into a new house." I said.  
"I can't, Harry." He said.  
"Why not?" I pushed.  
"They would track me down." He said. But it didn't sound like that's all he had to say.  
"And what?"  
"If they were to track me down...they would find you." He said softly.  
"It's okay, Lou. I'm a highly trained SWAT trooper. I can take care of myself." I said.  
"I don't want you in danger. Especially because of me." He said.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because..." He mumbled.  
"Because why?" I countered.  
"Because I care about you, Harry." He sighed, looking up and meeting my eyes.  
"What?" I breathed.  
"I'm sorry. But, I can't keep it a secret. You're the best thing that I have, and I can't put you in danger. I care about you too much."  
"Lou. I care about you too." I breathed, pulling him into a hug.  
It didn't matter that we were naked. All that mattered was that he feels the same way. It was more than just a friends with benefits relationship for him too. We could have a family. We could get married.  
"I actually have a crazy idea." I mumbled into his hair as we hugged.  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"Would you want to get married?" I asked.  
He spluttered and I held up my hand so he wouldn't start talking.  
"It would change your name with minimal difficulty. They wouldn't be able to track you down because you could take my last name. We could move into a house away from here and I'd protect you." I said.  
"I think I can get on board with that." Louis smiled shyly. "But if that was your proposal, I'll have to say no." He teased.  
"No. I'm gonna do this right. I want to really date first. Like boyfriends and all that romantic stuff. I want this to be real because I..." I paused. Do I want this out in the open.  
I looked down into his eyes. How they were big and blue and almost waiting for me to finish my sentence.  
"I love you, Lou." I said, looking into his eyes. "You mean the world to me, and I don't want to lose you."  
I saw his eyes getting wet and I pulled him into another hug.  
"I love you too, H. Think I have for a while now." He breathed shakily.  
"Hey. Take your time showering. Make yourself look better than you already do." I winked at him. "Meet me downstairs when you're done. And dress nicely." I said.  
I stepped out of the shower since I had cleaned as we talked and I grabbed my towel, tying it around my waist. I walked into our bedroom and pulled off the towel, drying off my body. I grabbed some boxers and pulled them on, settling them below my hips and went to figure out what to wear. I chose a nice pair of black slacks and a white button up. I quickly pulled them on after finding the appropriate socks and shoes and went downstairs. Searching quickly when I hear the water shut off upstairs, I pulled a flower out of the vase on the kitchen table. After a little while, Louis came downstairs dressed nicely, like I said, but looking bewildered. He spotted me and walked over, blushing and accepting the flower I presented him with.  
"It was short notice so I couldn't really get you flowers." I explained as he figured out where I got them from.  
He placed the flower back in the vase and smiled.  
"What are we doing?" He asked.  
"You'll see. Come with me." I said, taking his hand carefully. I looked back at him and he smiled at me. I figured that meant it was okay for me to hold his hand. I pulled him out the door, locking it behind me, and escorted him to the car.  
Ever the gentlemen, I opened the car door and let him slide into the seat and walked around to the drivers side. When I got in, I didn't miss the blush pinking his cheeks and I smiled. I backed out of the driveway and started to drive, keeping the end location a secret for now. As I pulled into the parking lot, Louis gasped quietly, but I didn't miss it. I parked carefully and turned to look at Louis.  
"Harry?" Louis breathed softly.  
"C'mon. Let's go in." I said.  
He beat me to his door so I couldn't open it for him, but when we got to the door, I opened it, letting the cool air of the Les Amoureux (French for The Lovers) waft over my skin.  
"Table for two." I told the hostess.  
"Right this way." The hostess escorted us back to a table and I pulled Louis' chair out and let him sit.  
"What are we doing here?" Louis whispered.  
"If we're gonna date, I'm gonna do it right. Consider this our first official date." I grinned.  
"Aww. Harry." He smiled. That same pink was on his cheeks again and I couldn't help but coo at him, making it turn darker.  
The waiter came and took our drink and food orders and we settled down to wait. We talked about a few things to do with work and what we were going to do and when our food arrived, I almost moaned with how good it smelled. I hadn't eaten since lunch and it was very late to be having dinner. As we dug into our main course, I planned what I was going to say over dessert.  
By the time the desserts come out, I'd nearly psyched myself out. I was so nervous.  
"Hey, Lou?" I said softly.  
He looked up at me with a smudge of chocolate sauce on his lower lip. I moved my chair closer to his in order to get it, but thought of a better idea.  
"Lou? Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.  
As I had expected, he only nodded, too shocked to speak. And as I'd been planning, I leaned in slowly, making sure he knew what I was gonna do. I saw his eyes flicker closed and I went for it, pressing my lips against his softly. I let my tongue poke out and lick off the chocolate sauce I saw earlier and he whined softly.  
"I love you." I mumbled against his lips.  
"I love you too, H." He grinned.  
"Ready to go home?" I asked after the waiter came back with my debit card.  
"Yeah." He breathed. "I'm stuffed."  
I pushed my chair back and stood up, waiting for him, and we walked out of the restaurant. I took his hand and laced our fingers together, giddy at the fact that I could call him my boyfriend now. As we got to the car, I was reluctant to pull away. Once again, I opened his door for him and he blushed. I let him get in before I closed the door and jogged around to get behind the wheel. I carefully drove us home and parked in the driveway.  
"Wanna get in bed?" I asked, feeling my day catch up with me as my eyes drooped.  
"Sure." He smiled.  
I pulled him up by his hand and I caught him grinning. He flopped down onto the bed and I climbed in next to him, but under the covers.  
"C'mere." I mumbled.  
He slid in beside me and, after a moment of debating it, I slid up behind him, hesitantly pressing my chest to his back. I heard his breath hitch softly in surprise and I snaked an arm over his side, pulling him closer. I tucked my chin over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
"I love you too, Harry." He grinned.  
I let my eyes slip closed and, like I thought not too long ago, I fell asleep quickly with Louis to cuddle with.  
Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt his lips press against my cheek softly and I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh how cute?!  
> They're finally together, but what about Louis' job?! How will he lay low between now and the wedding?  
> Keep reading and find out!  
> Make good decisions (;  
> Later Gators!


	5. Chapter Four-What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet again!  
> How've you guys been?  
> I've been lovely, thanks for asking. Although, I'd be even BETTER if I got more comments (;  
> Hint hint. Haha.  
> I honestly like this story more than some of my others. I don't understand why you guys won't take a few moments to tell me what you like about it.  
> Tell me what you don't like about it. Are there any problems?  
> Gimme feedback, tell me I'm pretty, or write me a love poem.  
> Lemme know you guys are aliveee!!!!!  
> Comment. Haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4  
What Goes Up, Must Come Down  
  
  
When I woke up the morning after I asked Louis to be my boyfriend, the first thing I noticed was how hot I was. Not in the attractive way, although I am, but temperature wise. I felt like I was burning. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and opened my eyes, instantly finding the source of the heat. Louis was still curled against me. He was wrapped around my body, clinging to me like a koala bear.  
I smiled softly at him and ran my fingers through his hair softly.  
"Lou." I hummed. "It's time to get up."  
"Mmmm...No 's not." He slurred. His words running together with sleep.  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I've got work." I smacked a kiss to his cheek and rolled out of bed, walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
After I had, I relieved myself, starting  when Louis walked in.  
"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, shutting the door quickly.  
I finished up and washed my hands, exiting the bathroom. He was sitting on the bed, staring at his hands, when I saw him. His cheeks were bright red and he avoided my eye.  
"Louis. I'm not mad. You've seen me naked before. Why would I care if you saw me piss?" I chuckled.  
"I dunno. Maybe you didn't want me to come in." He mumbled.  
"Well, for future reference, I don't mind at all." I told him.  
I pulled him to his feet and into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. When he came out, I pulled his body to mine by his hips. Our noses were brushing softly and I leaned in slowly. I heard his breath catch as I pressed my lips to his softly. Our mouths moved together slowly and I sighed, pulling away.  
"Harry." Louis whispered.  
"Yeah?" I hummed.  
"You kissed me."  
"I know. I was there." I chuckled, moving about to get dressed for work.  
"That was my first kiss last night." I heard him breath. If there was any noise, I would've missed it.  
"Like...you've never kissed anyone?" I clarified.  
"I've kissed you." He said shyly.  
"Really? I was your first kiss?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Wow. I'm...honoured. Flattered, even. I can't believe I'm your first kiss!" I said.  
"Was it terrible?" He asked quietly.  
"No! Not at all! It was great!" I said quickly. "Probably the best kiss I've ever gotten." I said, pulling him back to me.  
I hugged his smaller frame against my own and tucked my face in his neck, deeply inhaling his scent.  
"I love you, Lou." I mumbled into the skin.  
"I love you too, Harry."  
"Ready for breakfast?" I asked. He nodded and I took his hand. I quickly made up some eggs and bacon. He helped me by grabbing some plates out of the cabinet. I spooned some eggs onto both of our plates and let Louis grab how much bacon he wanted. He grabbed a few strips and I got the rest. I shoved a strip in my mouth and Louis grimaced.  
"Charming." He said sarcastically.  
"You love me." I grinned.  
"I do." He blushed.  
I kissed his cheek and the blush darkened.  
"You are so beautiful." I breathed, wrapping my arms around him, careful not to spill our breakfast.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You're beautiful." I repeated.  
"No I'm not." He chuckled.  
"Yes you are, Lou. The most beautiful person I've ever seen. You should know that." I said.  
"How?" He asked.  
"I've told-" I cut myself off, thinking back. Have I ever told him?  
"I haven't have I?" I asked him.  
"No. But it's okay." He said.  
"I should have. Because you are. And you should know that I think you are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen."  
"Thanks." He said softly.  
"Let's eat. I'm hungry." I said.  
He chuckled and we both sat down at the table, tucking into our food.  
"I think we should talk a little more about what we're going to do." I said.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"About the people I work with expecting me to arrest my boyfriend and throw him in jail." I said.  
His face deflated and I felt bad, but we needed to talk about this.  
"Should I tell people at work about you?" I asked, taking his hand.  
"What if they treat me differently?" Louis whispered.  
"They would get over it. And it would be better than whatever you're being treated like in your 'job'." I told him.  
"I think that I should arrest you." I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Not for real. But I'll cuff you, and get you out of there. That way your people...team...whatever you call them think you've been arrested. So they won't come looking for you while we wait to get married." I said.  
"Are they gonna meet me first?" He asked softly.  
"I can drive you to the station after I arrest you. I'll explain who you are and that you want to get out but you can't because of safety reasons." I said.  
"I think that's good. I guess the worst thing is they say no and I stay in the gang." Louis.  
"You're not staying. We will move if we have to. I am getting you out of there. And that's a promise." I said seriously.  
He nodded and we continued on with our breakfast.  
I got done before Louis, so I got up and took my plate into the kitchen to clean it off.  
Louis walked in when I was putting my plate in the dishwasher and I smiled at him, holding my hand out for the plate.  
"Nope. Go get dressed. I'll clean my plate." He ordered.  
"Yes sir." I saluted and trotted off to do as he said.  
I made my way upstairs and tugged a clean uniform out of my closet, slipping it on. I was just starting to button my shirt when Louis walked in. He walked up to me and crowded himself into my space, running his hands over my stomach. I sighed, letting my eyes close as I felt the cool pads of his fingertips ghost over my skin. I felt my shirt move and when I opened my eyes, he was doing up my buttons. I started at the top and met him in the middle of my shirt, kissing him after.  
He blushed at the kiss and I smiled.  
"Is your face gonna turn red every time I kiss you?" I chuckled.  
He shrugged and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.  
"I should get ready to head out." I said.  
"Yeah. I know." He frowned.  
"I'll be back. I don't want you to leave the house though. I need to know you're safe." I said.  
He nodded and moved to walk out of the room. I reached down and patted his butt and he spun around, wide eyed.  
"What?" I grinned cheekily.  
"Did you just touch my ass?" He gasped.  
"What? Like this?" I asked. I cupped my hand around one cheek and squeezed sharply. I heard his breath hitch and I smirked.  
"Yeah." He said shakily. "Like that."  
"Yes. Yes I did." I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.  
He followed me quietly, but my well trained ears could hear the light padding of his feet on the carpeted floor. I grabbed my bag and called Dash in from outside before I turned to Louis.  
"I'll see you later." I said, smiling at the man before me.  
"Yes you will." He grinned back.  
I leaned in and kissed him, surprising him a little. He smiled shyly and I grinned, walking out of the door before I wasn't able to make myself.  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of the station and slid out of the car. Dash barked and jumped out behind me happily, following me into the building.  
I took Dash to the kennels and told him to stay before I walked into the main office building.  
I knocked on a door, hearing the voice call me in.  
"Chief?" I questioned.  
"Yes, Harry? What can I do for you?" He asked, smiling lightly.  
"I need an incredibly big favour." I sighed.  
"Elaborate." He said, leaning onto the desk with his elbows.  
"So...I first have an announcement. And it would be really great if there was no judgement." I said.  
"Just spit it out, Harry." He said lightly.  
"I'm gay." I breathed.  
"Okay. Continue."  
That went smoother than expected.  
"So...my boyfriend is in quite a pickle." I said. "And I really need your help to get him out of it."  
"Harry..." He sighed.  
"No please! Just hear me out!" I said.  
"He...Louis is the leader of the gang we are trying to catch. I found out on the last raid when Dash, who lives with both of us, found him."  
"What do you want me to do about this?" He asked slowly.  
"He wants out. Louis wants out of the gang. But he's afraid that if he leaves, the members will track his name and come after him. That they'll hurt his family, him, me, whoever." I said. "What I need, what we need, from you is time. We have made a plan, but we need time to carry it out." I said.  
"What's the plan?" He asked.  
"I'm going to marry him."  
"How will that do anything?" He asked.  
"He said all they know is his last name. So if we change his last name to Styles when he marries me, they won't be able to track his last name." I explained.  
"I can't, Harry." He sighed.  
"We don't need too long!" I said.  
"Harry-" I interrupted him.  
"Give us a week." I bargained. "Please."  
"What happens after a week?" He asked.  
"I've thought of this too. When the next raid happens, Louis is going to get arrested. I'll drive him back to the station like I'm really arresting him, but he'll stay here and then go home with me. Then he will wait until we're married and he'll be someone else. By that time, he'll have been forgotten or replaced, or both. He's actually hiding out right now. He doesn't want to go back. And I'm not going to make him. I'll move if I have to. But if I move, this team will lose me." I said.  
"You have until the next raid. Then carry through with your plan and we will see what happens. But you will explain to the team why the most prolific drug dealer is relaxing in our station instead of being locked up in jail." He said.  
"Thank you so much." I sighed.  
"Good luck." He said as I made my way out of the office. "And Harry?" He stopped me.  
"Yes?"  
"Congratulations." He nodded.  
I nodded in acknowledgment and turned to leave the office.  
  
I unlocked the front door, calling into the quiet house.  
"Lou?"  
"Harry Styles!" I heard an angry voice.  
"What'd I do?" I sighed, turning to face Louis.  
"I've been locked in this house all day. I read a book! Do you see what my life has come to?!" He growled.  
"C'mon. Do you want to go to the mall with me?" I asked. "I need to pick up a few things."  
"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Lemme change first."  
I eyed his sweats and tank top and nodded, agreeing with him.  
  
I realised very quickly that Louis is uncomfortable with PDA.  
He will let me hold his hand, but there is no kissing. I might be able to sneak in a hug, but nothing more.  
  
"Lou, I have to go grab something, I'll be right back. Stay here." I said.  
He was going to hold our spot in line at the food court.  
"Alright. See you later." He nodded.  
  
I was making my way through the crowd on the way back to find Louis and I heard his voice.  
"Harry!" I saw his hand waving above the crowd and I smiled, walking over.  
"Hey!" I grinned as I walked over.  
"Harry, we need to leave. Now." He said urgently.  
"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.  
"Someone I work with is here." He hissed.  
"What? Where?" I asked.  
"He's in line now." I found the guy he was pointing at and I grimaced. He was a large man. Bigger than I was, but I could tell he wasn't muscle like I was.  
"Alright. Let's go." I said.  
We turned to walk out but Louis froze as we heard, "Tomlinson!" get shouted over the crowd.  
"Shit." He whimpered.  
I rested a hand on his back lightly for comfort, but he shook it off, standing up taller and puffing out his chest a bit.  
"Oi, Tomlinson. Who's this?" The guy asked.  
"Douglas. This is Hector. Hector, Douglas." Louis introduced, looking at me.  
"Nice to meet you." I said, putting my hand out. "I'm Louis'..."  
"He's my best mate from uni." Louis interrupted. I looked at him, but he didn't meet my eyes.  
"Why weren't you at the...office today?" Douglas asked Louis.  
"Don't worry. Hector knows. I was feeling a bit ill so I decided to call in a sick day." He lied smoothly.  
"Ah alright. Will you be there tomorrow since you're out and about?" He asked.  
Louis looked at me quickly.  
"Of course." He said.  
  
Once Douglas had turned and left, I visibly saw Louis' entire body deflate.  
"He scares me. He's the most violent of all the members I know." He whispered.  
"It's okay. He won't get you."  
"Can we go home?" He asked in a small voice.  
"Of course. C'mon." I said, leading him quietly to the car.  
After seeing that and hearing how torn he sounded, I couldn't hold it against him for not telling Douglas I was his boyfriend.  
He did that to protect both of us. That's also why he said my name was Hector. Any of that information could be used to find us.  
He fell asleep on the way home, so I carried him inside and set him in bed, taking off my shirt and pants and crawling in next to him.  
It was only eight, but I decided to turn in early.  
  
  
It has been about a week since Louis went to work. I can tell he's getting a bit antsy being cooped up in the house all day, but he seems so much more relaxed.  
"What can I do?" Louis groaned.  
"You could go get our white dirty clothes and put them in the wash for me." I suggested.  
He sighed, but thoroughly shocked me when he stood up and walked upstairs. A few minutes later, I hear the soft rumbling of the far away washer.  
"Thanks." I grinned as he returned.  
"I wanna watch a movie." He sighed.  
"Then watch a movie." I chuckled.  
"Will you watch it with me?" He asked.  
"It's getting late, Lou. I need to head to bed." I sighed. "I will tomorrow though. There's no work the next day." I smiled.  
"Alright. But I'm holding you to that, Styles." He glared cutely at me.  
I smiled and walked up to him for a hug and a kiss goodnight.  
"I love you, Lou." I said, kissing him softly.  
"I love you, too." He breathed, wrapping his arms around my neck.  
I breathed in his scent softly and kissed his forehead.  
"Come to bed soon." I said.  
He nodded and got settled on the couch as I walked up to our bedroom.  
I stripped down to my boxers and crawled under the covers, curling up.  
  
It was a while later, maybe thirty minutes or so, that I heard the front door slam shut.  
Following that, I hear a deep voice that isn't Louis' but then I remember he was watching a movie.  
He probably just let the dog out.  
However, a few seconds later I heard Louis scream in pain and I sat up.  
I pulled on some sweat pants and crept down the hall.  
I barely got out the door to the bedroom when I hear Louis yell again. But this time, it sounded like a warning. Or a cry for help.  
"Douglas!"  
I bolted downstairs, but I was too late...


	6. Chapter Five-I'm Sorry I Let Them Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, guys!  
> Enjoy the next part. Please leave a comment if you're enjoying the story!

Chapter 5  
I'm Sorry I Let Them Hurt You  
  
  
"Dash!" I yelled into the dark night loudly.  
He didn't come.  
Did that bastard hurt my dog?  
"Dash?" I called.  
I ran inside and grabbed a flashlight, flicked it on, and walked back outside. The beam swept over the lawn and I saw a silhouette in the distance that was struggling.  
I ran over and saw Dash with a bag over his head. He had been crudely chained to a tree and I swore.  
He froze, growling threateningly at me.  
"Shhh. Dash. It's me." His tail thumped before he whined softly.  
"Give me a minute."  
I ran into the shed in the backyard and grabbed my clippers. I carried the large, heavy duty, tree clippers back to the tree.  
"Dash. Be still." He froze.  
I moved to where I wasn't by him and I pressed the blades against the chains, pressing down as hard as I could.  
I felt the chain break and Dash was free. He started the shake his head, trying to get the bag off, but it was tied.  
"Be still." I commanded. He froze again.  
I pet his head softly, letting him know I was gonna touch him before I started to untie the bag.  
He sneezed as I got the bag off him and I ran back inside, Dash on my heels.  
I pulled out his dog vest that I keep here and I strapped it on. He looked up at me.  
"We're going to find Louis." I whispered.  
I got my gun and vest and strapped those on. Who knows what that Douglas guy would do to Louis? Why did he take him in the first place?  
I ran upstairs and tied on my boots quickly, grabbing Dash's leash as I ran back. As an after thought, I grabbed Louis' favourite sweater off the counter and put it in front of Dash's nose.  
"Sniff." I ordered.  
He put his nose to the sweater and I heard him inhaling deeply. He turned around in circles a couple times, then paused, facing the door. I hooked his leash on and opened the door, holding him firmly as I locked it quickly.  
"Go." I commanded, and Dash took off, slightly dragging me behind him.  
I don't know how long we ran for. But when I saw a street sign for the town about ten miles away from our house, I let Dash walk for a bit so we could catch our breath.  
Dash was whining, and after a while of walking, he started tugging on the leash again, letting me know he wants to run. I picked up the pace until we were quickly jogging through town when he suddenly stopped.  
"Dash? What is it?" I panted.  
He took off with no warning and the leash burned my hand, making me drop it. Dash, without me to slow him down, sprinted off.  
"Dash!" I yelled.  
I sprinted off in the direction he went and I only went about half a mile, following broken branches and paw prints, when I saw Dash laying on the ground.  
"Hey, buddy." I said softly so I wouldn't spook him.  
He looked back at me and whined, swivelling his head to look out of the forest at something. I moved over to him and look out at a rusty looking trailer. I recognised the loud booming voice coming from an open window.  
Douglas.  
"Look at the little boy running away from his job. Now that your boyfriend isn't here to protect you, I'll do as I please."  
The answering voice was too far away to decipher what was said but I knew the voice immediately.  
Louis.  
Dash stood up, wagging his tail, to move in and I motioned at him to stay. He whined, but dejectedly followed orders. I pulled out my phone and, noticing the time, realised I was going to be late for work.  
"Dash, stay." I ordered. "Look after him."  
Dash stood and looked back at me as I walked off and my heart broke for him. He was torn between protecting Louis, who was in danger, and coming to his master.  
"Stay, boy. I'll be back with help. I promise."  
He sat back down and turned his gaze on the trailer, letting me know he understood.  
"Be strong, Lou. I'm coming back."  
  
It took about an hour to get into town so I could get a cab. By the time I got to work, I was about thirty minutes late.  
"Styles, where have you been?"  
"Hey, Harry, why are you late?"  
I ignored all the questions, turning my focus to what I was going to say. I rapped on the door quickly, hardly waiting for an answer before I went in.  
"Styles? Why are you late?" Chief asked.  
"I need help." I said, not caring how weak or wrecked I sounded. Chief must have heard something in my voice that gave away my distress because he leaned forward.  
"Explain." He ordered.  
"You remember Louis?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"And how he was staying in the house so he'd be safe?"  
Another nod.  
"We went to the mall about a week ago because he was getting antsy and ran into someone he worked with. They asked why he wasn't in and he said he has been feeling poorly, but would be back the next day. Anyway, he didn't come in for a week and last night the man showed up at my house and took Louis and-" I couldn't finish as I was hit by a wave  of fear.  
"I tracked him down. That's why I was late. I took Dash out and he followed his scent trail and we found him in a town about five miles from here."  
"Alright. I'll announce a meeting and you can brief us." Chief said.  
"Thank you so much." I breathed.  
  
"Alright, officers. Styles here has a mission he will brief us on himself." Chief announced.  
"Alright guys. This is a bit of a personal matter. The recent drug busts that we've been on, I know who the leader is-" Anything I said after that was lost in the chaos of voices.  
"Silence!" Chief ordered.  
Once the room fell silent, I continued.  
"The leader is a good friend of mine. Well, no. He's more than a good friend. He's my boyfriend and I love him. He wants out of his job but he couldn't do it because they could track him down. I found out and pulled him out. I made him stay at home so I'd know he was safe. Well, someone who worked with him found our house last night. And they took him. I found where he took him. And I have the man's last name, but I couldn't go in without backup in case he panics and kills Louis. That's where I need your help. I need backup. Will you help me?"  
"No way! We're not helping a criminal!" Someone shouted.  
"Yeah! He could just go out and get right back into the drug business!" Another person protested.  
"He wants out! I've talked with him. He's terrified of his job and the people he works with!" I said.  
"Then why'd he start?!"  
"His father was in that business and when he was killed, they found Louis and forced him to be the leader. Have some compassion. He's locked in a house alone with a man he's terrified of. Please help me." I said.  
"I'll help." Niall said.  
"Me too." That was Liam.  
A few other people chimed in with yeses and I grinned at them.  
"Thank you guys!" I exclaimed.  
"Go get Dash and your car and meet us out front." Chief said.  
"I actually walked here. And I left Dash there to keep watch." I said.  
"Alright. You'll ride with Payne."  
"Thanks again for this." I said.  
"Let's just go save your friend." He said, and he walked out.  
I followed after him and found Liam and Niall in their car.  
"I'm with you. Sorry to ruin the date." I joked.  
"You didn't tell us you had yourself a boyfriend." Niall glared at me.  
"It's recent. Very recent." I said sheepishly.  
"Alright. You're off the hook. But only cause your life is shitty right now." He growled. I laughed and messed up his hair.  
"Let's go." I said.  
  
When we got near the trailer, we all stopped, staying a distance away.  
"Go get Dash while we scope the place out." Chief said.  
I nodded and jogged off in the direction I left him.  
As I came up behind him, I noticed he was in the exact position he was in when I left, making me wonder if he had moved at all.  
"Dash." I called.  
His ears flicked back at my voice but he didn't look away from the house.  
"Dash, come." I ordered.  
He turned and trotted over me and I patted his head, making our way back to everyone else to raid the house.  
  
"Tyler Douglas, open the door!" Chief yelled.  
We got no response and Chief nodded to me. I brought up my foot and kicked the door in, letting the first group go in first. I was making my way through the house when a pained scream ripped through my ear drums.  
Louis.  
I staggered at the sound, knowing he must be in real pain for him to emit a noise like that. Dash, who was beside me, growled loudly and we both advanced.  
"Tyler Douglas, SWAT. Open the door now!" I ordered from behind the door.  
I got no answer again so I kicked down this door too and was met with a sickening sight. Douglas was crouched beside Louis with a knife to his throat. I could already see a red line where the blade had dug in. Louis had silent tears streaming down his face and he was bound to a post on the ground. His nose was bloodied, he had a bloody lip, and I could see bruises forming all over his body.  
"Drop the weapon." I ordered.  
"Never. I'm gonna make you watch me kill your little girlfriend." He sneered.  
"If that knife so much as twitches, I'm going to put a bullet right through your brain." I said.  
I raised my hand gun up and rested my finger on the trigger.  
"No! Stop! I surrender!" He exclaimed. His arm came down from Louis' throat and a sob ripped through his small body.  
My heart broke at the sight of him.  
  
I moved in after Douglas dropped the knife.  
"Now, slowly get on your knees and put your hands on your head." I said calmly.  
He followed orders and I walked up behind him.  
I put my gun away and took an arm and cuffed his wrists together. Before I could get the cuffs around his wrists, he swung his elbow back and caught me in the cheek, dazing me.  
He bolted into a back room and I followed, calling for help.  
He flung open a door and fled from the building, but before he could get too far away, I pulled him down by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground, letting him rest on his stomach.  
I kneeled on his back, cuffing his hands behind him.  
I let a couple other officers take him away and I ran back inside to find Louis.  
He was still tied to the floor, sobs ripping out of his throat, and I laid a hand on his shoulder. His piercing scream scared me, making me pull back my hand.  
"Hey. Hey, shhh. It's me. Lou, you're safe."  
"We need a medic." I said lowly into my earpiece.  
"Copy that." Came the reply.  
"Harry." Louis sobbed. I hugged him tightly and let him cry into my shirt as we waited for the medic.  
"You're okay, Lou. I'm here now. I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry I let them hurt you."  
"It's okay. I'm fine." He said, but I could hear his voice shaking and his eyes darting about warily.  
The medic came in and untied his hands, rubbing the feeling back into them softly. I helped Louis to the ambulance and sat him down carefully.  
"I'd like some privacy if you don't mind." The medic said.  
"I actually do mind. I'm staying." I said, staying close to Louis.  
"Then I'll need you to take a few steps back. I need some room." I nodded and took a few paces away before I watched as he poked and prodded Louis.  
"Good news is your nose isn't broken." He said.  
"He kicked my ribs." Louis whispered softly.  
"Do you mind if I take a look?" He asked.  
He helped Louis into the ambulance and laid him on a gurney. I followed them in to observe.  
He cut Louis' shirt off him so he wouldn't hurt himself trying to raise his arms.  
He pressed softly on Louis' stomach and chest until he gasped loudly, tears springing to his eyes.  
"I think you may have a fractured rib or two, but plenty of rest and you'll be back to normal before you know it."  
"Okay. Thank you very much."  
"I have to take you to the hospital, so I'll lock the wheels and we'll be on our way."  
"Can you give me like five minutes? I need to talk to Chief and then I'll be back." I asked.  
I didn't want to leave Louis, but I needed to ask if I could ride to the hospital.  
"Sure." The medic replied.  
I stepped out of the car and was met with Chief.  
"How is he?" Chief asked.  
"He's bruised and bloody, but he'll be okay. They think he has a couple fractured ribs, but those can heal." I reported.  
"Good. Are you going to the hospital?" He asked.  
"I would like to, if that's not a problem." I said.  
"Go ahead. Let me know how he's doing Monday." He said.  
"Yes, sir. And thank you." I said, shaking his hand.  
"Go on."  
I nodded and, after calling Dash, climbed back into the ambulance, glad I didn't have to get too far away. I noticed Louis was shaking when I got back in.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"C-Cold." He stuttered.  
I shrugged off my jacket and laid it over his bare torso, slightly upset I couldn't stare at his shirtless form anymore.  
  
We got to the hospital and I put up a fight when they told me I couldn't bring Dash in.  
"He's a well behaved, police dog. And I need to see Louis. Let me in."  
"Sir, there are no dogs in the hospital. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait out here."  
"It's fine. He can bring the dog." An official looking man said.  
"Thank you." I breathed. I patted my thigh to call Dash and ran into the building to look for Louis.  
  
Once Louis had been checked out, we learn he did have two fractured ribs. He was ordered to take it easy for a few weeks and has to wear a compression wrap until it heals.  
He was exhausted, dozing off between nurse visits. I hadn't left his side yet, but I really needed to use the loo. I stood up quietly and went into the in-room restroom and quickly did my business. I was drying my hands when I heard Louis scream.  
I darted out of the bathroom, my hand on my gun, when I realised Louis had been dreaming. He was sat straight up in bed with tears on his cheeks. Dash was on his feet, ear pricked.  
"Down, boy." He laid back down at the door and I moved over to Louis. I put my hand over his. He patted the edge of his bed miserably and I climbed in next to him. He tucked himself under my arm, sighing with contentment.  
"Lou." I whispered.  
"Hmm?" He hummed.  
"I love you." I kissed his head softly.  
"I love you too, H." He smiled. I turned up and kissed him softly, mindful of his lip.  
"What would I have done if he had taken you from me?" I breathed.  
"I don't know." He said.  
"I was so scared, Lou." I said honestly.  
"How'd you find me?" He asked.  
"Dash and I followed your scent trail. And I had him stand guard outside the house while I ran to work and got backup." I said.  
"Thank you, Harry."  
"Anything to keep you safe."  
  
"Louis?" I asked softly a while later. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but it was worth a try.  
"Yes?" He looked up at me through his lashes and I couldn't help but kiss him. He's so beautiful.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Really?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"You're asking me when I'm beaten and bloodied? I look like shit and now you propose?!" He exclaimed.  
"You're always beautiful to me." I said.  
He was silent for a couple minutes before he finally replied.  
"Yeah. Yes. I will." He grinned.  
"Thank you." I breathed out a sigh of relief and he grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him. I sealed my mouth around his and kissed him softly. Before too long, it turned slightly dirty, tongues creeping in.  
"Mmm. Ow." Louis pouted, reaching a hand up to dab at his freshly bleeding lip.  
"I'm sorry." I frowned. I grabbed him a tissue and let him hold it against his lip.  
"Can't believe we can't even properly snog cause I got beat up." Louis sighed.  
I chuckled softly.  
"Plenty of time for that, babe. We will be married."  
"What about kids?" He asked quietly.  
"What about them?" I asked.  
"Do you want any?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Do you?"  
"I do. At least two." He grinned.  
"Adopt or surrogacy or what?" I asked.  
"Surrogate?" He asked.  
"Sounds good with me." I said, pressing a kiss to his nose.  
"Alright. I can do that while you're at work?" He said.  
I nodded. He yawned and I smiled at him.  
"I think I'm gonna look into buying a new house for us." I said.  
"Why?"  
"We'll need more room once the kids come along, and I want some sort of security gate so I have piece of mind when we're asleep, now that someone has broken in, I'm not sure I'll feel safe in our old house." I said honestly.  
"I don't think I would either. But I don't want to move too far, stay close for your job." He said.  
"I will. Thanks for understanding." I said.  
"No problem." He mumbled sleepily.  
"Get some rest now. You've had a long day. We both have."  
"Will you stay with me?" He asked quietly. I could tell he was still scared.  
"Always." I said.  
He sighed and got comfortable while I pulled the blankets up around us both.  
"I love you, Harry." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Lou." I kissed his head and closed my eyes, drifting off quickly.


	7. Chapter Six-Marry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I don't even know what happened to this. I'm terrible and I haven't updated in like two years. I feel awful for leaving it like this, but I'm going to post the last two parts right here right now.  
> This is a bit of a short chapter.  
> I sooooo suck at weddings. Haha. But it's okay.  
> SMUT WARNING. at the end. Because no wedding day is complete until you get some (;  
> Anyway, don't like it, don't read it. And it's not detailed, so no worries.  
> Don't forget to comment!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6  
Marry Me

My eyes opened on the morning of my wedding and I smiled, stretching until my muscles were loosened.  
"Morning, babe." I said roughly. I cleared my voice, but heard no reply.  
"Lou?" I called, thinking he might be in the bathroom or something.  
"Louis?" I called a bit louder.  
I checked the clock. 10:18. He could be up making breakfast.  
I walked downstairs after pulling on some sweats and looked around.  
"Louis?" After I got no reply, I started to freak out.  
"Louis?!" I yelled. "Louis, answer me!"  
I felt a tear slip down my cheek.  
Where could he be?  
Does he not want to marry me?  
What if someone else took him?!  
I ran back upstairs when a spot of white on Louis' brown pillow made me stop.  
It was a piece of paper.  
A note?  
Was it a ransom note?

"Hey, H.  
Mum kidnapped me this morning. It's bad luck to see the 'bride' before the wedding and all. But I got her to let me leave a note, cause I knew you'd worry. The wedding is still on, and I'll see your handsome self this afternoon.  
I love you!  
Louis."

I let out a breath and felt my entire body relax.  
He's safe. He's with his mum.  
I pulled out my phone and texted him.  
"Just got your note. Scared the hell out of me when you weren't here. Thought you wanted to back out. Thought you got kidnapped again." I sent.

The reply didn't come for a little while, so I decided to go ahead and take a shower, getting off all the grime from work yesterday.  
I had chased a member from Louis' gang for twelve blocks before he had tripped on some uneven pavement.  
It had taken backup five minutes to find me and the man put up a proper fight while I was trying to put him in handcuffs. I have a nice rash on my back, courtesy of the pavement. I didn't have time for a shower last night. Louis preoccupied me.  
I turned the water on and pulled off my clothes, stepping under the warm spray.  
I let the water run over my muscles for a few minutes, relishing the feeling. The scrape on my back stung dully.  
I grabbed my loofah and poured some soap in it before I scrubbed myself clean from head to toe.  
After I had rinsed my body off, I grabbed my shampoo and cleaned my hair, repeating the same motions with my conditioner.

After I had rinsed my hair, I stepped out and tied a towel around my waist.  
I shook my hair out and opened the door so the mirror could clear up.  
I checked my phone, seeing a text from Louis.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out! If it was up to me, I would've stayed in bed all day with you, but I'd like to be married to you too, so I got up."

"I can't wait to marry you." I replied, and resumed getting ready.  
I slid my boxers on and hung up my towel, clearing the mirror off a bit more so I could shave.  
I smeared shaving creme over my face and neck, wet my razor, and began to shave off all the stubble that had accumulated over the past few days since my last shave.  
After cleaning my face up a bit, I towel dried my hair and finished getting dressed.  
"I can't wait to marry you, Harry. What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Just shaved. About to make breakfast. You?"  
"Getting into my tux. Don't leave me waiting (;"  
I quickly ate my breakfast of eggs and toast and put on my shoes before I left for the ceremony.  
The drive there was long and uneventful. I was ready to see Louis.

After I had gotten into my tux, had my hair pulled and tweaked to 'perfection' I was thrown up at the alter alone to worry myself sick.  
My mum walked in a few minutes later, smiling up at me.  
"He's about as nervous as you are. I honestly thought he was going to be sick." She chuckled.  
"How's he look?" I asked.  
"Even more amazing than I thought. The tux looks great. I'm so glad you got white."  
"I want to see him, mum." I said.  
"All in good time, love. Wedding should start soon. It's well worth the wait." She kissed my cheek and took her seat.  
I watched as more people filed in and took their seats.  
Chief, Liam, and Niall were here, along with a few other officers from work.  
"Thanks for coming, guys. Means a lot to me." I breathed.  
"Don't be nervous." Liam said, putting his arm around Niall.  
"Easy for you to say, you're already married." I chuckled.  
They both smiled.  
We planned the wedding for about nine months before we actually settled on a date.  
Niall and Liam had gotten married about a year ago, in between the time I proposed to Louis, and the time it took for his ribs to heal.  
He bears only a light scar on his neck from that night. And no matter how much he tells me otherwise, I can't help but shake it's partially my fault for it being there.  
If only I had convinced him to come to bed with me. Or stayed up a bit longer with him.  
"Harry?" The pastor said, knocking me out of my daze.  
"Yes?" I breathed.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Absolutely."

The music played and the back doors opened. I knew he was going to be the last one to enter, escorted by one of his sisters, as his mum wasn't able to make it. The first glimpse I caught of him made my breath catch.  
He looked stunning.  
He was in a white tux, me in black, and was elegantly walking closer to me. I watched him take step after step, his face growing clearer as he came closer.  
However, the closer he got, the calmer I felt.  
Before I knew it, I was reaching out my hand to take his.  
His small, smooth hand slipped into mine and I pulled him up with me.

"Harry and Louis have both agreed to say their vows to each other, after the ceremony. So, can you take each other's hands?" The pastor asked.  
I took Louis' other hand and we faced each other.  
"Do you, Harry, take Louis to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; to love and to cherish; in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"I do." I said.  
"And do you, Louis, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; to love and to cherish; in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"I do." He grinned.  
"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you, husbands. Harry, you may kiss him now." He said with a smile.  
"Thank you." I breathed, pulling Louis in and pressing a kiss on his lips.  
Clapping broke out around us and Louis grinned into the kiss, making me smile too.  
I pulled away and rested our foreheads together.  
"Hey there, Mr. Styles." I said.  
"Hello to you too, Mr. Styles." He grinned.

"Can we have everyone clear the floor for the married couple's first dance?" The DJ asked.  
The floor slowly cleared until Louis and I were the only ones on it.  
We had both changed out of our tuxes. We both had on black slacks and white dress shirts rolled up to our elbows.  
He had on his black suspenders and I had on a black bow tie.  
I kissed his nose as the music started and held out my hand.  
"May I have this dance?" I asked.  
"Why of course you may." I bowed and took his hand, pulling his body flush against mine, and slowly started to turn with the music.  
Eventually, other couples joined in, but I kept my gaze on Louis.  
"You're so beautiful." I whispered.  
He blushed a dark red and I kissed him softly.  
"I kinda love you, Harry Styles." He said, tears threatening to break through.  
"I kinda love you too, Louis Styles." I said. He laughed out a sob and I held him close to me as he cried.  
I pulled him into a corner and looked at him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I just can't believe I'm married to you." His voice wavered.  
"You have plenty of time to get used to the idea." I said. He just nodded, sniffling lightly.  
"Why don't you go freshen up, and I'll get everyone settled for the toast." I said. He nodded and I kissed his forehead, shooing him out.

After the toast, the party went on for a couple more hours.  
Eventually, the night caught up to Louis and me, and we had to ask everyone to leave.  
We thanked everyone for coming, and wished them all safe travels home.

I dragged Louis up the stairs of the new house we moved into and unlocked the door and opened it.  
Before he had the chance to enter, I scooped him into my arms and carried him over the threshold.  
I set him on his feet just inside the door, kicked the door shut, and pressed a kiss to his mouth.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too."  
"Bedroom?" I questioned.  
"Please."

After Louis and I had undressed we fell onto the bed, giggling like teenagers.  
I had Louis laid out under me, writhing under my touch.  
"Please, Harry." He whined.  
I pressed a finger into him and he sighed.  
I carefully moved it around until he asked for another. I scissored my fingers inside him until I felt he was stretched enough for a third.  
He was whimpering by the time I felt he was fully stretched.  
I pulled my fingers out and looked at him when he squeezed my arm.  
"No condom." He breathed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Don't use a condom. I want to really feel you." He said.  
I nodded and lubed up my cock before I pressed the tip to his entrance.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
He nodded and I pushed in slowly.  
This was the first time we've had sex since confessing our true feelings, which had been over a year ago.  
I told him I wanted to take it slow, and we did.

As we moved together, I felt something spark inside of me.  
As Louis started to tighten around me, bringing us both closer to orgasm, I pressed my face into his neck as we both came, seconds away from each other.  
It was only after I had flopped down beside him to catch my breath, when he wiped under my eye, that I realised I had been crying.  
"What's wrong?" He asked fretfully.  
"I just love you so much." I said, for that was the only reason I could think of for my outburst of emotion.  
"I love you too, Harry."  
"I can't wait for a family with you. When will you know whether our surrogate is pregnant?" I asked, playing with his fingers.  
"Actually, that's another wedding present." He said.  
He rummaged in his bedside drawer for a few seconds before he produced a square paper.  
He handed it to me and I looked at it, my breath catching in my throat.  
"Is this...?" I whispered.  
"Yeah. Our kids." He said.  
"Kids?" I clarified.  
"Twins. Boys. She's about five months along. I couldn't stand keeping this from you, but I wanted to surprise you on our wedding day. So...surprise!" He grinned.  
"Lou, we're fathers!" I shouted happily.  
"Yeah, H. We are."  
I pressed my lips to his forcefully, putting all the passion I could muster into it.  
I pulled back panting and I hugged him tightly.  
"I love you so much." I whispered.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have posted the next chapter by the time you get to this part, so go right ahead and read the next one, but don't forget to comment!  
> Later Gators.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, here's the last chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it! I had a big time writing this story, as this was my first big story that I sat down and planned out everything.  
> Anyway! Please leave a comment and recommend this to your friends.  
> Thanks guys!

Epilogue  
Six years later

"And that's the story of how we got together." I said softly.  
I obviously left out the sex, but Savannah asked how we fell in love. She fell asleep against my chest about the time Douglas took Louis, but she's too sweet to know about the bad guys just yet, so I wasn't too upset.  
I looked over at Louis, who had Sam curled up in his arms. He met my gaze and smiled over at me, petting Austin's head.  
"Okay, boys. Time for bed." Louis said.  
"But Papa, five more minutes?" Ryan pleaded.  
"Sure. It'll take you two about five minutes to get into your pyjamas and brush your teeth." Louis countered swiftly.  
They both whined in unison and I pointed upstairs.  
"And don't be loud. If you wake your sister up you'll both be in trouble."  
Austin stuck his tongue out at Louis, grinning, and Louis mirrored him.  
"Are you sure you're not six?" I asked Louis once the boys had retreated upstairs.  
"Oh shush. I'm gonna go put him down. You got her?"  
I nodded and carefully stood up with my daughter in my arms.  
After I had laid her down on her cot, I walked back into my bedroom.  
I found Louis laying in bed already and I pulled off my shirt and pants before crawling into bed with him.  
He hummed and rolled over, letting me settle behind his smaller body.  
I kissed his cheek, settling an arm over his waist after I laid down.  
"Love you, Lou." I mumbled.  
"Love you, H."

  
"Daddy!" I heard a scream from downstairs and I darted downstairs, almost falling over as I pulled on some sweatpants.  
"Savannah!" I yelled.  
"Daddy!" I heard the tears this time, and I ran into the main room to see a crying four year old and two identical six year old trouble makers.  
"Go to your room." I told the boys, beckoning Savannah to me.  
"But Daddy-" Austin started.  
"Now." I said sternly.  
They sensed that I wasn't playing and ran upstairs.  
"What did they do, princess?"  
"T-They knocked down my castle!" She sobbed.  
"Hey. No tears. It's okay. We can rebuild it."  
"You'll help?" She asked, her usual sparkle slowly coming back into her eyes.  
"Tell you what, you start; I'm gonna go talk to your brothers, then I'll come help."  
She nodded and I set her back on the floor with her blocks while I walked upstairs.  
"Boys?" I called.  
"We're sorry!" Ryan exclaimed, running up to me and clinging to my legs.  
"Don't apologise to me, you upset your sister." I said.  
Ryan ran out of the room, followed slowly by a trailing Austin, and went downstairs.  
I followed both of them and saw Ryan on the floor hugging Savannah.  
"Sorry, 'Vannah." He said softly.  
He had a soft spot for his little sister, but Austin was closer to Sam.  
"Austin, do you have anything to say?" I asked him, nudging him.  
"Sorry, Savannah." He mumbled.  
"It's okay." She said, hugging him.  
He smiled, wrapping his arms around his little sister and she went back to building.  
"Hey, Savannah, how about we go wake up Papa?" I asked.  
"I wanna go!" Austin yelled.  
"Okay, but stay quiet, Sam is still sleeping." I said.  
They boys nodded and we all crept up the stairs.  
"Attack!" I called, watching as the three bodies jumped on my husband.  
He groaned a few seconds later and I walked over, kissing him softly.  
"Wake up, sunshine." I said.  
"No." He whined, drawing it out.  
"C'mon. Get up, lazy boy." I chuckled.  
He groaned and pushed the covers off of him, standing up.  
"Papa!" Savannah exclaimed.  
"Hello, princess. How long have you been up?" He asked her, picking her up.  
I tossed him a shirt to put on when he set her down and he threw it over his shoulder, walking downstairs with me behind him. He set Savannah down at the bottom of the stairs and pulled his shirt on.  
"Would you get Sam? I'll stay down here and watch them." Louis asked.  
I nodded and walked upstairs.  
I leaned over the bars of his crib and scooped up the little boy.  
"Hey, Sammie-Sam, do you need a diaper change?" I asked.  
He let out little coos and babbles while I unbuttoned his onesie. I untaped his diaper, cleaned him up, and fastened on a fresh one. He squealed when I picked him up after buttoning his onesie back.  
"Hey, little man. How was your sleep?" I asked him.  
I set him down at the bottom of the stairs and let him crawl into the middle of the main room.  
"Sammie!" I heard Austin yell.

  
"Alright, everyone, in the car!" I said.  
Louis walked past me with the child carrier and got Sam settled in the back of the car. Savannah came bounding down the stairs, already dressed in her ballerina outfit. She had a dance recital tonight and we were all going to it now.  
"Boys! Get down here or no games tonight!" I yelled up the stairs.  
Ryan ran past me, followed closely by Austin, and, by the time I locked the door and got into the car, they were buckled up and ready to go. I laughed and started the car before I pulled out on the way to the recital.

"Good job, 'Vannah!" Ryan said as we met the small girl backstage.  
"Like it?" She grinned.  
We all nodded and she grinned, raising her arms to be picked up. I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder, tickling her until her face was pink.  
"Daddy! Stop it!" She squealed, squirming until I set her back on her feet. She stuck her tongue out at me and I grabbed it, startling her.  
"C'mon, you two. The boys are getting restless." Louis said.  
I grabbed Sam's carrier from Louis since he had been carrying it all day and he took Savannah and Ryan's hands while I took Austin's.

We pulled into the parking lot of a pizza place that has an arcade inside and the boys jumped out of the car, running inside. I sighed and unbuckled Savannah and got Sam before I led Louis inside. We got a booth near the front, closer to the games and I gave each kid five dollars. Five minutes later, the boys came running back asking for more. I gave them each five more dollars and told them that was it.  
Louis curled up under my arm, with Sam in his carrier next to us, and I kissed his hair.  
"Daddy?" Savannah walked up next to us with a small frown on her face and I smiled, pulling her onto my lap.  
"What's wrong, princess?" I asked.  
"The game took my coin." She pouted. "Will you help me?"  
I nodded and stood up, Louis grabbed Sam and followed closely as Savannah led us through the games, stopping in front of the crane. Savannah put a coin in and tried to grab a stuffed animal but missed and frowned at the game.  
"See?"  
"I bet you I can get an animal one try and you can't." Louis whispered in my ear.  
"What do you want to bet?" I asked.  
"If I win, you pay for dinner. If you win, I pay." He breathed.  
"Well money goes into our bank account, so we both pay for it either way." I chuckled.  
"Do you want to bet or not?" He huffed. I nodded and shook his hand, letting him watch as I went.  
I put in a coin and set up the claw, moving it just right. Pausing to let it stop swinging, I pressed the button, hearing the music on the game as the claw closed in on a stuffed bear. The claw closed around the bear's head and I watched as the bear was pulled up slowly.  
"Ha!" I teased Louis.  
"Might want to wait before you laugh. Look." He smirked.  
I turned around in time for the claw to shake, causing the bear to fall out.  
"Dammit." I swore.  
"Daddy!" Savannah exclaimed. I put a hand over my mouth and she smacked my thigh.  
"Bad daddy." She grinned.  
"Bad daddy indeed." Louis smirked.  
I ignored his teasing and switched spots, handing Sam to me while I grumbled to myself. He inserted a coin and, like me, lined up with the bear. The claw dropped, clamped around the bear, and it was safely dropped into the chute that sent it out.  
"That's so unfair! I helped!" I whined.  
"Here you go." Louis said to Savannah, handing her the bear. She smiled and hugged him and ran off to another game. I pulled on Louis' hand, walking us back over to the booth. I set Sam back in his carrier and placed a kiss on his nose, watching his face scrunch up.  
"Harry?" Louis questioned me.  
"Yes?"  
"What time do you get off work tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Five thirty or so. Why?"  
"The boys have a footie game and they wanted you to come."  
"Consider me there. As long as you keep me company." I winked.  
He smiled and nodded and I put an arm around his shoulders, tugging him into my side.  
Our pizza came a few minutes later and after rounding up the kids, we dug in.  
"Cheese for the princess, half sausage and half pepperoni for the boys, margarita for Louis, and meat lovers for me." I said. "And formula for the baby."  
Savannah giggled and I smiled.  
"We've got a pretty nice family, huh?" I asked Louis after he had pushed his pizza away from him. His gaze flitted over the kids that sat around us and he grinned.  
"Yeah. We do."  
I kissed him softly and I heard the chorus of "ew's" that followed without fail. I rolled my eyes and stood up, going to pay for dinner.

By the time we got home, Savannah was asleep. I grabbed her in one arm and unbuckled Sam and grabbed him. The boys stumbled out sleepily and went straight up to their room like I expected. I set Sam down on the floor of Savannah's room and tucked her in before moving on to Sam. After I taped on a fresh diaper, I laid him down and covered him. I walked down the hall into my room and climbed into the bed. A few minutes later, Louis walked in and got under the covers.  
"Boys are asleep. It's late; they'll sleep a while." He mumbled.  
"Good. I would love sleep." I chuckled. "Goodnight, love."  
"Night, Haz."

  
"C'mon Ry! Take the shot!" I recognised the voice of my husband and I smiled.  
I was late. Only a few minutes into the game, but I felt guilty when I saw Ryan set up the ball for a goal. He passed the ball to Austin and he sunk in in the net.  
"Yeah! Good job guys!" I shouted.  
Louis glanced over his shoulder and I saw a smile break out over his face. I walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"Daddy!" Savannah squealed, hopping on her toes by my feet.  
"Hey, princess how are you?" I asked.  
"Bored. Watching footie isn't fun." She pouted.  
"The boys watched your dance recital. They thought it was boring but they sat and watched until you came out." I pointed out. "The game isn't too long. Why don't you go play with Molly?" I asked.  
She nodded and raced off to find a player's little sister.  
"What's the score?" I asked, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple in greeting.  
"Two to Zero. Max scored the first goal and you just saw the second." He reported. Molly was Max's sister. I nodded and looked back at the game in time to see one of Austin's good friends, Max, throw the ball in.  
"Good throw Max!" I called. He flashed me a lopsided smile and ran a after the ball. For six year olds, these kids play seriously.

"That was a great game guys." I told the boys.  
"Did you see all of it?" Austin asked, looking up at me.  
"Most of it, bud. I saw your first goal. That was great teamwork, both of you." I ruffled Ryan's already messy hair and he grinned.  
"Where's Sammie?" I asked Louis.  
"Next to me." Louis chuckled.  
I looked around him and noticed the carrier I must have missed earlier.  
"Sammie-Sam!" I cooed, leaning down to pick up the small boy.  
He squealed, waving his fist around.  
Savannah grabbed his hand, shaking it, and they both giggled.  
"Ready to go home?" I asked everyone.  
"Daddy?" Savannah asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ride home in your car?" She asked.  
"But your car seat is in Papa's car."  
"Can you move it?" She asked.  
"Sorry, princess. It's a short drive home. It won't be too long."  
She pouted and I frowned, pulling on one of her braids.  
"Stop it." She whined, cracking a smile.  
"Not until you're happy!" I whined back.  
She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'll see you at home, babe." I told Louis. I pulled him close to me, kissed his forehead, and released him. Over the years, he's gotten a little more comfortable with PDA, but I restrain myself because it makes him uncomfortable.  
I walked them to the car and helped buckle two kids. Once they were secure, I shut the door.  
I pressed my forehead to Louis' and whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too. Bye." He smiled as he opened his door.  
"Be good, kids." I said. "Especially you!" I teased, pointing at Savannah.  
As I walked back to my car, I reflected on the past few years. Not only did I marry the best man in the world, we have four beautiful children. I couldn't ask for a better family. I've got a steady job that pays well, and I helped get Louis out of his trouble.

I collapsed on the couch after we got the kids in bed asleep. Louis flopped down and curls into my side, sighing.  
"This, right here...this is paradise." I smiled, kissing his cheek.  
"Some kind of paradise you live in. It's twisted." He said cheekily.  
"It's a twisted paradise, but a paradise all the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's finally done!  
> Now that it's done, it's a bit weird. Even if I did forget about this for a while, this is my baby. So, please, for me, leme know what you thought about it!


End file.
